


unreasonable

by sunnydaylife



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, interpret how you want, literally just word vomit dont read this lmao, markhyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 05:18:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17995610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnydaylife/pseuds/sunnydaylife
Summary: it wasn't nice





	unreasonable

"it isn't nice," he sobbed pathetically from his place on the floor. "you're never nice to me."

"what are you talking about?" mark's grin was poisonous, so poisonous. 

"don't pretend, that's not nice either."

"then what can i do, love?" mark was closer now, standing closer, still towering above him.

"what can you do..." donghyuck trailed off.

he didn't know, he didn't know, all he did know was mark and mark and _mark_ and maybe the tears that were falling at mark's feet.

"you can't take me!" he shouted, grasping at what he could.

"i've already done that, love. be reasonable." his voice was so soft, so comforting.

"too late." donghyuck stuttered, panicked, breathless, gasping for air. "it's always too late."

mark nodded in agreement, sinking into honey, coating his fingers in the feeling and watching his hands drip with yellow.  
donghyuck ran red with blood, and mark didn't think he would be able to carry something like that for so long.

still, he managed.


End file.
